


we’re not forever

by diendxdecade



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Angst, M/M, just little bit fluff, sorry not sorry for hurting sento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: in which banjou never come back and sento all alone in the new world.
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	we’re not forever

**Author's Note:**

> based on produce 101 song title “never”

today sure was tough, i realize that there is no skywall which of course i am happy, but no one remembers my existence. Even misora and the owner do not know about kiryu sento, they only know sato tarou.

there are many people here but i am alone and even if this what i wish for a new world where there is only peace i felt i am missing something, even if i met him earlier the version where he is finally happy with his fiancee.

“this time i’m the only one who remembers?” I said to no one and i hope no one could hear that as i close my eyes and stand up then put my hands to my pocket.

strangely there something in there. as i took out the thing it turns out a note that written, ‘congratulations sento you finally succeeded to save the earth but too bad i will take something special and then even if you win it will feel like you lost. enjoy~,’ this must be from evolt but how can he give me this note? i felt confused but rather than that, i want to throw this note to the nearest trash bin.

before i could find any trash bin suddenly my head aches like someone is trying to smash open my head.

and then i can hear a voice, “I’ll find you no matter what, no matter where you are that’s my promise.” i am sure that is banjou voice and then the aches come back again as i remember that promise he said before we touch the pandora box.

i am fine physically for now, but the hollow i felt in my heart because that idiot dares to make a promise just to broke the very said promise. how can he find me when his memory is erased? that’s must be what evolt means when he writes it felt like i’m losing instead of winning.

the tears from my eyes are overflowing and I can’t stop mourning but it is not because i am alone and nobody remembered about me but i mourn the fact that banjou isn’t here fulfilling his promise to find me.

my banjou,

he is a liar,

he is gone,

and his existence only resides on my memory.

alternate ending

  
then i faint and losing the ability to stay awake.

“sento wake up, sento, kiryuu sento you must wake up!”

that voice, it can’t be banjou he is gone. and i open my eyes that are wet as i try to wipe the tears from my right eye and when i gaze up, there he is banjou in front of me, his eyes are wide open and i can see the sign of his worried from the way he bits his lips.

“you were having a bad dream sento, you were crying and It makes my heart sink to see you like that sento. are you okay now?”

“i am okay now and don’t worry too much banjou! It is just a bad dream and shouldn’t you the one who cheer me up?” I said as i pull banjou closer and hugs him.

  
instead of complaining like usual, banjou hugs me back and we cuddle on the cramped bed and i fall back to sleep.

“i’m so sorry sento i can only fulfill my promise to meet you, i hope you will be okay that i will be gone tomorrow.” banjou said as he see sento smiling face which he want to protect, then he kiss sento forehead and smiles as he feel his body dissolve into nothingness.

the next morning,

i woke up and find that there is no banjou beside me, the quiet kills me, this can’t be real as i search for him, but the apartment is empty as there’s no sign of banjou.

this can’t be real, i just found you, and now i wake up to a nightmare. i keep searching for banjou, but the only thing i found is a note that placed on the table, which i fear it would be banjou last word to me.

as i prepare to see what written on that note i flip it and i see, ’i find you, now promise me you will be happy without me sento. - banjou,’

e n d

끝난 우리 둘, never  
(the end of us both, never)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to flaim & scar, for the angst tsudaiki fic so i decided to write this fic at 2 am :D
> 
> i actually want to make the alternate ending to have a happy ending but guess what? we will keep the angst concept :3
> 
> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
